U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,174 entitled "Accessory Mounting Module for J and K Frame Breakers" discloses a mounting module for receiving an auxiliary switch accessory to indicate the occurrence of an overcurrent circuit interruption within a protected electric distribution circuit. To insert the accessory module, the circuit breaker case and cover must first be removed to expose the circuit breaker operating mechanism which necessitates factory installation and incurs late shipment of product.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/247,900 filed May 25, 1994 entitled "Accessory Compartment for High Ampere-rated Circuit Breaker" describes an integrated circuit breaker having several accessory functions along with automatic overcurrent protection, which allows selection between the various accessory functions in different combinations. Separate switches arranged on the circuit interrupter trip unit allow factory as well as field selection of the accessory function combinations. The selected accessory units are inserted in the circuit interrupter cover adjacent to the trip unit.
The purpose of the instant invention is to describe an auxiliary switch module that positionally mounts a plurality of auxiliary switches in interface relation with the circuit breaker operating mechanism.